Too Many Surprises
by Brooke101
Summary: My first OTH STORY! Its great! PLeaseR&R. BRUCAS,NALEY,FEYTON!
1. The First Surprise

**Too Many Surprises**

Lucas and Brooke got married. They had only one daughter, Ashley Lynn Scott.

She was so spoiled. Lucas is a pro-basketball player. He broke his ankle, so he took some time off. Brooke was a house mom. She would stay home or go shopping. Lucas earned more then 2 million dollors a year. So Brooke was very happy. Ashley was very happy. She is 12 years old. Almost 13.

Peyton is single. She is not looking for anyone right now but she enjoys staying with Brooke and Lucas. Haley and Nathan have 2 kids. Derick Sam Scott is the oldest. Erica Lindsay Scott is the youngest and cutest. Derick is 11 years old. Erica is 4 years old.Derick loves sports. Nathan is currently hurt in the shoulder to the arm. He got in a little car accident. But is doing just fine. Haley is a teacher and tutor. She teaches 5th grade classes. she loves spending time with her students.

"Mom! Where is my eyeshadow set?!"

"Where did you put it?"

"It was on my dresser now its gone!"

"Don't worry I'm using it"

"Gosh Peyton you had me going nuts a second ago" said Ashley.

"Don't worry Ashley soon I'll make your mom buy me some eyeshadow." said Peyton with a wink.

"Yea right" said Brooke walking in. "Hey Peyton don't you need to get breakfast ready?"

"I did"

"Well Lucas is waiting."

"Mom can you help mewith my hair."

"I don't see why you need my help with your silky blonde hair."

"Please!!!"

"Ok fine, but this is the last time I'm doing it ok"

"Ok"

"So hows it going with Dean?"asked Brooke?

"Mom! don't but into my love life"

"Come on"

"Ok well on Friday he brought me a rose and gave me a kiss!"

"No wonder, you came home so happy"

"Did I hear 'kiss'?" asked Lucas.

"Well it looks like your daughter is having a good boyfriend for once!" said Brooke

"Ashley, would you mind asking him to come to dinner with us tonight"asked Lucas "I really want to know what so special about this guy."

"Ok dad just don't embrass me."

"Deal" said Lucas as they shook hands.

"People! Breakfast is getting cold!" yelled peyton from downstairs.

"Wow. I thought that was how you cooked it." said Lucas walking down the stairs.

"Ha ha very funny" said Peyton slapping Lucas on the arm.

"So when are you going back to basketball?"asked Peyton.

"Soon... real soon. The coach says if I don't I'll get fired. but i know he won't cause everybody loves Lucas." said Lucas with a big smile on his face.

"Peyton.... lets go or I'll be late meeting Dean!!!"

"Ok just one more bite"

"I'll be in the car. bye mom bye dad love ya" Ashley said with a blown kiss.

"Hey! She stole my goodbye kisses!"said Brooke.

"Ok well I'll see you guys later. Bye"said Peyton closing the door.

"Lucas"

"Yes babe"

"I have a little something to tell you"

"What?! Are you pergnant or something" said Lucas with a smile.

"Well Yeah I'm pregnant"

"What!"

"Yeah I just checked this morning"

"your not joking are you"

"I wish I was"

"Ok ok I'm calm"

"This one could be easy you know... it could be another girl or worse a boy." said Brooke sitting down.

"Brooke you know I've always wanted a boy"

"Yeah"

School

"Bye Ash love ya" said Peyton driving away.

"Love ya" said Ashley blowing a kiss.

"Hey" said Dean

"Hey" said Ashley as they both kissed.

"umm my dad wants you to come over for dinner tonight"

"Thats no problem. I'll be there. what time?"

"6:30"

"Ok I'll tell my parents"

"Ready to walk me to class or my locker"

"Sure. Lets go babe"They walked to Ashley's locker. Ashley opened her locker.

"Ashley! Guess what!" said Ashley's best friend.

"What"

"The cheerleading tryouts are today!"

"YES"

"Oh hey Dean. Are you trying out for basketball or football?"

"I'm thinking of basketball right now. Hey Ashley I'll see ya after class?"

"Yeah bye babe" said Ashley giving him a kiss on the lips

"Wow girl. you already reached 1st base with him."

"Yeah didn't I tell you?"

"Yes but I didn't beleive you then but now I do."

"Hold on ok I have to call my mom"

"Yeah"

"Mom"

"Yes sweetheart"

"The cheerleading try-outs are today so can you come pick me up at 4:30?"

"Yes no problem. no better what I'll go in and watch you ok"

"That will be great ok see you at 3:00! I love you"

"Same here sweetie! Bye bye"

"Ok so she's cool with it?"

"Yeah! you know my mom is cool with everything" They walked off to class.

Tree Hill Elementary

"Hey honey"

"Hey mom"

Haley's teaching over at of course Tree Hill. Derick never got angry at his mom. He was just like his dad and mom. Smart and cute.

Nathan's and Haley's Place

"Erica, where are you" asked Nathan in a soft voice. They were playing hide and seek.

"Righ here daddy"

"Got you"

"No fair" Nathan can't hold Erica at all. Everytime she ran to him for him to hold her, he would just bend down and tell her he can't.

She would put on these cute big sad eyes of her's and make Nathan almost cry. Now she doesn't do that cause she doesn't want him to cry.

"Daddy I wan to go pay wit aunt Book" said Erica.

"Ok let me walk you there"

"No I big girl now. I can do it by my self"

"Well I want to go play with Uncle Lucas."

"Fine you can only come wit me dis time"

"Ok lets go" Nathan and Erica walked next door.

"Hey look Brooke its Erica"

"Hey baby!" said Brooke running to the door.

"Hey bro" said Lucas.

"Whats up"

"Well Brooke's pregnant and my ankle is starting to get better what about you"

"Brooke's pregnant! wow can't wait to see you fat again" said Nathan laughing.

"Shut up Nathan." said Brooke

"Aunt Book what do pregnant mean?"

"its when a baby is about to come"

"You mean I won't be a baby no more"

"No when the baby comes i'll have to pay more attention it it"

"Noooooo" said Erica hugging Brooke.

"Aww don't be sad I can still play with you" said Brooke taking Erica into the play room, that used to be Ashley's.

"Yay!!! Daddy how come aunt Book has more toys?" asked Erica in a cute voice."

"They have lots of money"

"Aunt Book can I have some money so when you pay wit your baby I can pay wit my mommy?!"

"How are you going to get Haley to stay home with you?"

"I can pay mommy to pay with me"

"Hahahah" giggled Brooke.

"So man what cha goin to do when the baby comes?"

"Thats not till 9 months from now Nate so don't worry about it. But I can tell you Dean, Ash's Boyfriend, I'm meeting him tonight."

"Dude how did you get Ash to ask him?"

"I just asked her bro"

"Ha this will be embrassing for her"

"Yeah yeah"

Doorbell

"I'll get it! Come on Erica"

"Coming" Brooke and Erica went to answer the door.

"Hey Brooke"


	2. Here's number Two

**Too Many Surprises**

Last Time on One Tree Hill: Too Many Surprises:

Doorbell

"I'll get it! Come on Erica"

"Coming" Brooke and Erica went to answer the door.

"Hey Brooke"

"How did you......what are you doing here?!" said Brooke whispering.

"Well I thought I could come by you know and say 'Hi'" said Felix walking in the house.

"Whoah hold it. I did not invite you inside my house step out now." said Brooke pointing outside the door. "Erica, sweetie can you go see your dad I'll be right back and don't tell them who came ok"

"Of course aunt Book" said Erica skipping away happily.

"Hey Erica who's at the door?" asked Lucas curiously.

"No one"

"Come on tell me please..... I'll give you an icecream cone"

"Ok! It was a boy dat had black hair"

"Dude, don't go" said Nathan holding Lucas back from going outside.

"That bitch is not gonna ruin it for me again!" said Lucas in an angry voice but soft. Lucas ran out the door.

"Come on Erica lets get you some icecream" said Nathan holding erica's hand and walking into the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you are doing on fucking property!" said Lucas walking up to Felix.

"I just came to get this thing off my chest, so listen. Look I know it wasn't such a good thing we had in the past. But now I just want to say I'm sorry for what I did. I was just going through a little something." said Felix with a sad face.

"I don't fucking care about how sorry you fucking are! You messed up my life and I'm not gonna let that shit happen again!" said Lucas.

"Honey, calm down he can just leave now ok. We can go back inside to peace again come on" said Brooke waiting for Lucas to come.

"No. I want to tell him something Brooke. You can go ahead and go in." said Lucas calmly. Brooke went inside the house and watching them through the window when Nathan and Erica walk in.

"Man, what else do you want from me" said Felix walking away to the driveway.

"I know that you didn't come to tell me this"

"So what I got what I needed to get off my chest so now its over ok bye now" said Felix driving away.

"Uhhhhhhhh!" said Lucas kicking his foot up. Lucas walked back into the house.

"Didn't go to well" asked Nathan opening the door to leave.

"Nah"

"Lucas, I have alot to do today. First I need to go shopping so I can where something nice for dinner tonight and go grocery shopping! So I will be leaving right about now." Brooke left closing the door and leaving Lucas home alone.

Tree Hill Jr. High

To: Dean

From: Ashley

Hey! What are you doing? Are you still coming over for dinner tonight? I hope you are! Don't worry about wearing a suit. Just wear whatever you would wear to school. Just don't do anything stupid, what am I saying you never say anything stupid or do anything stupid. It's at 6:30 ok! I have a surprise for you but you'll get it at dinner. I really hope you'll like it! See ya then BYE babe!

Your Girlfriend, Ashley

P.S. Write Me Back or meet me at my locker!

"Ashley" said Mrs. Tunner

"Yes"

"Is there something you would like to show us?"

"Yeah those big boobs of hers!" said one of her perverted classmates. Everyone laughed.

"Shut up Stan!"

"Well Ashley?"

"Um.. No ma'm nothing here"

Then the ball rang. Ashley put the note in his locker.

"Ashley!" said Ashley's Best Friend

"Hey Ali"

"Can you not wait until cheerleading tryouts!"

"Ali you already know the answer"

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Nothing"

"Come on you know that you can tell me anything"

"OK well I was writing Dean a note, then Mrs. Tunner called on me and asked 'Ashley do you have anything to share with the class' and then Stan goes 'yeah those big boobs of hers' and its not my fault that I have these!" said Ashley whispering.

"Don't worry about him. He's just jealous of you and Dean."

"Your the best!" said Ashley hugging Ali.

"Ash!" said Dean.

"Yeah"

"I'll be there, don't worry about it at all. You just go and get ready for cheerleading tryouts ok babe."

"Yeah umm Dean can I ask you something... in private?" said Ashley taking Dean away from Ali.

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you think my boobs are big?"

"What?! Ash your boobs are perfect. Like I said don't worry about anything ok! I'll see ya tonight ok babe!" said Dean giving Ashley a kiss on the lips and walking away.

"bye!"

Tree Hill Elementary

"Ok class Victoria is passing out your test grades. I'm glad to say everyone did great" said Haley smiling at her wonderful students.

"YES! An A!"

"Well honey you earned it"

"Thanks mo...... I mean Mrs. Scott"

The Bell rang as Derick went out the door to his locker.

"Hey Derick! Are we still on for the sleepover?!"

"No duh bro"

"Aight! See ya then!"

Where's Peyton?

"Ahhh I knew you'd be back here that's why I saved this just for you"

"Thanks! You're the best" said Peyton giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew that you wouldn't be single for a long time" Peyton was looking through the paper he gave her to look for a guy.

"Hey Ralph! You got some more papers?" said a hott and cute guy walking in.

"Ahh just the guy I wanted to see. No I don't have anymore but maybe she can share it with you" he said pointing to Peyton.

"Uhh Me?!. No umm here you can have it." said Peyton

"No no no you stay. I'm Josh"

"Peyton"

"Umm I'm sorry for asking this in such an early time that we met but uhh would you like to go out sometime?"

"Sure we can get to know each other"

"Is Friday good for you?" he asked

"Yeah Friday is perfect"

"Umm where do you live?"

"Down Heart Drive, house number is 4562. Maybe you can pick me up around like 7:30?"

"Yeah thats great see ya then. Bye Peyton!" he said walking out the door with a trip.

"Yeah he trips whenever he's nervous and meets a pretty girl like you"

"Thanks well I gotta get going now Bye Ralph!"

Store

"Damn it! Nothing good!"

"Ma'm may I help you?"

"Yes you can. Do you have anything else that looks good in a size 8?"

"No this is the Extra store you know for the big people"

"OH my bad gosh they made a new store here already?! Umm do you know where the other Teen store is?"

"Yes just down the road"

"Thanks bye!"

Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Hey" said Peyton

"Hey! You can not believe what I just found out! You know that store we would go to when we were younger"

"Yeah"

"Well they changed it to Extra the big people store! I am so p.o."

"Brooke its no big deal. Its just another clothing store. Well you will never know what just happened to me!"

"Tell me!"

"Ok so I went back to the hook-up store right"

"Peyton! I can't believe you!"

"Yea well anyway I walked in and then this cute and hott guy walks in at the same time! Do you know what that means!"

"You have a crush on him?"

"NO he asked me out on a date! I'm going out on Friday!!!"

"Wow! Well at least I won't have to make dinner for you"

"Haha very funny ok well I got to go now bye Brooke see ya at home!"

"Ok bye"

"Hi! Welcome to Teen Sensation can I help you with anything?"

"Umm yes you can where are the lovely dinner dresses at?"

"Over in the corner over there"

"Thanks!"

"Whoa look at these dresses they are totally hott! Lets see I guess I could take the entire rack. Nah I am not that mean. Umm oooo this one looks so cute! and sexy at the same time! I have got to try this on! What! No size 8! Well I guess I could try a size nine. Wouldn't hurt me. ok I'll do it" Brooke said talking to herself.

30 minutes later

"$135.00 please"

"Do you take checks?"

"Yes"

"Ok. here" Brooke handed the cashier the check. He read it then he said.

"Wow! Lucas Scott's wife! Here you can have it for free all of the stuff!"

"Wow all ten dresses thats pretty cheap! Thanks bye!"Brooke drove off in a rush to go watch Ashley's try-out.

"Mom! where have you been I have been waiting for you for like 15 minutes!!!! My try-out is in like 5 minutes! Help me get ready!!!! Cause Ali did hers already!!!! Come on!"

"Ok chill! They already know your a Scott right"

"Yes"

"Then don't worry honey you will do an awesome job!!! Now get out there and kick some ass!"

"Thanks mom I love you!" said Ashley running to get it line.

"Yeah thats my baby!" Brooke walked to sit on the benches.

"Ok next up is Ashley Scott" The cheerleader captin said.

"Ok Ashley go" said one of the cheerleaders

"WE ARE THEY MIGHTY TIGERS WE CAN BEAT THEM LIKE A FIRE. TURN AROUND AND GIVE THEM A PUNCH MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHAT THEY HAD FOR LUNCH. WE CAN ROCK AND WE CAN ROLL TAKE A GOOD LOOK MR. DOCK AND POLL! GO TIGERS!" said Ashley doing every move that goes with it.

"Wow Scott you have alot of spirit check tomorrow to see if your on the team ok"

"Yea thanks"

"Come on Ash lets go" said Brooke walking and waiting for Ash to catch up.

"Mom do you think I made it?" asked Ash while getting in the car.

"Of course! If I was one of the jugdes I would have already picked you!" said Brooke with a smile.

"Thanks. Oh my god what time is it?"

"Holy SHIT! I have to go home and make dinner! Baby put on your seatbelt cause I'm stepping on it!"

"Ok!" said Ashley while Brooke was zooming off

"Ok we made it home and safe. Honey could you go get your dad to help me with the grocery."

"No I'll help you dad broke his ankle" said Ash getting out of the car to get the grocery out.

"Aww thanks babe. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your big night its almost 5:30. You go and pick something out ok sweetie"

"Ok mom let me bring these in first then I can run upstairs to get ready" Ashley walked in the house, put down the grocery and ran upstairs to her room. Brooke walked in with the rest of the grocery.

"Lucas!" yelled Brooke while taking the things out of the bag.

"Yes my lady" said Lucas walking in to help Brooke.

"Wow your already dressed for this aren't ya"

"Yea. This night means alot even if I'm in crunches"

"Well you can go rest on the sofa I can do this. Oh yeah can you hand me the phone"

"Sure. Here ya go" said Lucas handing the phone to Brooke and left to go in the living room.

"Pick up pick up!!!" said Brooke

"Hello"

"Hey Haley can you come help me and Peyton cook dinner its a special night to night can't explain so hurry and get your ass in here!" Brooke hung up on the phone and the doorbell rang.

"COME IN!" yelled Lucas

"Hey bud how ya doing?"

"Fine"

"HALEY!!! I didn't ask you to come talk to Lucas help me!!!!!!!" Yelled Brooke in the kitchen

"Hey hey whats all this?" said Peyton walking in the kitchen.

"Well can you help me cook dinner or are you too busy talking to your crush?!"

"Yeah yea I'm helping"

"Any one call for the chef?" said Haley walking in.

"Just help!" said Brooke in a rush

"Gosh well Brooke you just go upstairs and change we'll handle it from here"

"Thanks well got to go now bye!!!!!" Brooke ran upstairs to get dressed. 45 minutes passed. Haley and Peyton were done cooking. Everybody was ready. Haley left to go eat dinner with her family. Peyton sat down. Then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Ashley ran to the door, she stopped to take a good look in the mirror and opened up the door.

"Hey" said Dean.

"Hey!" said Ashley.

"I brought you some roses" said Dean handing her the roses.

"Aww they're beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you"

"Your so sweet!" Ashley gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi!" said Lucas inturrupting them.

"Hi Mr.Scott"

"Nice to meet you Dean. Come on in dinner is ready"

"Thank you and it is very nice to meet the father of Ashley"

"Hi" said Brooke walking down the stairs in a beautiful dress.

"Hi" said Dean.

"Dean, this is my mother" said Ashley.

"Very nice to finely meet you"

"Same here" said Dean.

"This is Peyton my mom's bestfriend. She lives with us for now." said Ashley pointing to Peyton.

"Hi" said Dean.

"Ok! Lets sit down and eat!" said Lucas pulling out Brooke's chair as Dean did the same for Ashley.

"Ashley, you are weariong a beautiful dress tonight" said Dean sitting down.

"Thanks!"

"Ok lets say our prayers" said Lucas holding Brooke and Ashley's hands. They said they're prayers and started to eat and talk. Peyton was just eating and listening.

"These mashed potatos are very good Mrs.Scott"

"Don't thank me thank Peyton"

"Oh I didn't make them Haley did"

"Could you tell herI said that"

"Sure"

"So Dean how did you meet Ash?"

"Well I was sitting down eating lunch then I saw her eating at the next table. So I went up to her and asked her what her name was. After that I just kept saying 'Hey' to her when I see her in the halls." said Dean finishing his food.

"Is everyone done cause we have dessert" asked Peyton.

"Yes" said everyone.

"I'll help you" said Ash. They went into the kitchen.

"Peyton can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well.... Should I tell Dean that I love him?"

"Well do you?"

"YES everytime I look at him I want to say it over and over!"

"Well then go for it don't be scared"

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did. Nah I'm joking with you Dean go ahead." said Lucas.

"Well ..... Should I tell Ashley that I love her?"

"Do you?" asked Brooke so curiously.

"Yes I do its like when I say bye to her I want to say I love you and kiss her. I can't even explain my feelings about her." said Dean.

"Well you should this is a great time to say it so go on"

"OK who wants icecream??!" said Ash and Peyton walking out with icecream. They gave everyone icecream. After they ate it they went into they living room to talk.

"Ashley" said Dean getting closer to her.

"Yes"

"I love you" Ashley was so shocked.

"I.. I.. I.... Love you too!" said Ashley. Then they started kissing.

"Umm guys let get out of here" whispered Peyton.

"Awwww it just like a soap opera" said Brooke crying with joy. "Peyton could you go get me some icecream? I want to watch. Its so cute!" said Brooke still crying in tears of joy. Lucas was so shocked he went into the kitchen to talk to Peyton.

"Did you know about this?"

"Yeah. Its cute huh?"

"CUTE?! My only daughter is out there kissing, lip locking with her boyfriend! I thought she was going to say she didn't love him! DAMN!" Lucas was so p.o. her went to Nathan's.

"Dads" said Peyton walking with icecream.

"Brooke" said Peyton calling for Brooke to come out in the kitchen.

"What I was watching something."

"Lucas went to Nathan's. He is pissed off about you know what"

"What?! He is so crazy. I'll go get him. You chaperone them ok"

"Yeah" Peyton walked in eating icecream watching them kiss forever.

"Lucas!" said Brooke walking in the backdoor of Nathan's.

"I heard" said Haley.

"Where are they?"

"Right in there"

"Lucas why are you so mad about this? You should be happy for her."

"Happy? Brooke she could be haveing sex with him in a year! I don't think I want to be happy!"

"She is not going to do that Luc. She is only 12!"

"She is already kissing him!"

"WHAT?!" said Haley and Nathan. Derick and Erica walked in.

"Could ya'll keep it down we are watching tv" said Derrick.

"Aunt Book!!!" said Erica running to her.

"Not now Erica I need to talk to your unlce alone and at home. Ok see you tommorrow k Erica."

"K" Erica went to see Haley.

"Lets go Luc. We can talk about this with Ash." Brooke took Lucas's arm and left.

"Slow down I have a broken ankle"

"Ok now you're calm. Look... she is almost a teen I know it will be hard but hey I'm pregnant! So calm down. I need to go see my doctor tomorrow so take this off all of this anger before we get in there."

"Yeah I can. Can you tell Ash?"

"Oh hell I forgot to. Did you tell Peyton?"

"Yeah"

"OK so I just need to tell my daughter." They went into the living room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott my mom is coming to pick me up and she asked if she could meet you guys next Monday?"

"Sure"

"Ok. I'll tell her. Oh she's here. Bye!" Dean went to the door with Ashley.

"Bye Dean I love You." They kissed.

"I love you too! I'll call you ok"

"Ash, we need to talk." said Lucas and Brooke.

To Be CONTINUED...........

A/N: Hey guys this one is kinda long. I'm working on chapter three though! So Please R&R!!!!!!


	3. The Sadness

**Too Many Surprises**

Last Time on One Tree Hill:

"Mr. and Mrs. Scott my mom is coming to pick me up and she asked if she could meet you guys next Monday?"

"Sure"

"Ok. I'll tell her. Oh she's here. Bye!" Dean went to the door with Ashley.

"Bye Dean I love You." They kissed.

"I love you too! I'll call you ok"

"Ash, we need to talk." said Lucas and Brooke.

"About what?" asked Ashley.

"Lets step into the family room" said Lucas.

"Guys don't do this" said Peyton.

"We know what we are doing k" said Brooke closing the door.

"Umm I'm getting a little scared" said Ash sitting down.

"Honey, there is nothing to be scared about when your with us ok" said Brooke sitting down next to Lucas.

"You know how you and Dean were kissing for a long time?" said Lucas.

"Yeah, so?"

"Say you go to a high school party and your only 13. You broke up with Dean actually he broke up with you are you are really p.o. Then a boy comes up to you and says 'Hey sexy you want to take a ride upstairs?' what do you do?" asked Brooke.

"Ok, well I would say 'Hell no bitch now back the fuck off before I punch you'" said Ashley in a strong tone.

"What if you grabed your arm and took you upstairs and nobady can hear you. He locks the door. Now what do you do?"

"Lets see I would kick him in his balls before he could take me upstairs"

"What if it didn't hurt him"

"Then I would swing a big punch in his eye then run downstairs and go outside and call mom"

"Ok. Then I come pick you up. Next Friday you go to a middle school party without parents and you lie to us about it. How would you feel?"

"Well first of all I would never lie to mom. Dad I would but not that much. So I would feel pretty bad and go home or go to Ali's."

"Ok say the party is at Ali's where do you go?"

"I would run home. Its only a few blocks away."

"Say a stranger in a black jacket and you can't see his face tells you to get in the car and he says he's a friend of your dads. What would you do?" said Brooke

"I would say what is my dad's name and then run off back to the party and call home. Wait, what is this about?"

"Honey, would you have sex with Dean if we were gone and you invite him over?"

"NO! I'm too young for that! Gross!!!!"

"Anyway the point is your dad, doesn't want you to have sex until you get married. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah I do and if you guys would just try to trust me nothing will happen"

"Honey, I trust you its just your dad. You know what i think this should only include you and Ash so goodbye." said Brooke walking out.

"Sweetie, I want you to promise me that you will never have sex until your married ok. Even if he turns you on k"

"Yes I do promise ok. Can i go now cause I think Dean is calling my phone"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Thanks dad I love you!" Ashley ran upstairs to get her phone.

"Hello"

"Hey"

"Hey Dean"

"Hey Ash"

"Guess what Dean"

"What"

"My parents think that I'm going to have sex with you soon. Isn't that funny."

"Would you?"

"Are you asking me?"

"No I'm just saying"

"Oh well No"

"good"

"Ashley!!!" yelled Brooke

"Hold on ok. YEAH"

"TAKE A SHOWER RIGHT NOW!!!"

"OK! Dean I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye love you" said Dean.

"I Love you too! BYE"

The night passed by quick. Peyton was already asleep. Brooke and Lucas were sleeping.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!"

"Brooke what?"

"I forgot to tell Ash I was pregnant. Sorry got to go" Brooke left the bed and went to Ashley's room.

"Ashley"

"Mom?"

"Hey I totally forgot to tell you this down in the family room."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Cool"

"Ok well night"

"Night mom love you" Ashley went back to sleep. Brooke climbed back in bed and went back to deep sleep. Everyone selpt at 10:30. Ashley was still not able to sleep. She didn't want to climb in bed with her parents. So she stayed in hers till she could fall to sleep. Then suddenly she hears a noise. It was someone throwing rocks at her window. She got up and looked out the window. It was Dean. She opened up her window.

"Dean?" said Ashley.

"Ash! Can you climb down?" asked Dean.

"Why?" said Ash in a whispering voice.

"I need to tell you something" Dean hated lying to Ashley but the only way to get her down was that. So Ashley climbed down. it was 11:00 bye the time she got down. "Dean where are we going?" asked Ashley. "You'll see, come on" dean brought her to the school. They got inside with no alarm.

"Dean what are we doing at school?"

"I'm taking you on a date"

"At school?"

"Yeah. Who's class do you hate?"

"Mr.Dumpkin's. Why?" They went into his classroom.

"Ready?" They started to kiss. Dean wanted her even more.

"Wait Dean what are you doing? Stop!!! I want to go back home! I don't want to have sex in this classroom! What's wrong with you?! Didn't I tell you about this sex thing on the phone. I'm leaving" Ash walked out of the school. Dean walked after her. She didn't know that he was just sleepwalking.

"Whoa what happened?"

"What happened is that you tried to have sex with me. Dean whats wrong you never were like this." asked Ashley walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't remember what happened. Ash do you think I was sleepwalking?"

"Dean are you sure you don't remember"

"I don't know why I'm here. Well this is my house I'll talk to you at school ok Ash"

"No wait can you walk me home I'm scared." Dean walked Ash home. Dean walked home. They all went to sleep. The next morning they all woke up. Brooke went to wake up Ashley when she found that she was already awake.

"Ash, whats wrong babe?"

"Mom can I tell you something that you can never ever tell dad or anyone else?" said Ash crying (How Lizze was crying when she couldn't go to the dance and everyone came to her house. that's how she cried.

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Ok you know when you came to tell me you were pregnant."

"Yeah"

"Well after that Dean was throwing rocks at my window."

"yeah sweetie keep going dont let the crying stop you"

"Well (Sniff) he took me to school and then he asked me which class I hated I said Mr. Dumpkin's. He took me in there and started kissing me then he started to touch me you know and I was like stop! and stuff. He stopped and I walked out of school. He came out too. Then he was like whoa what hapened? you know then I was telling him all about what he did and he didn't rememebr cause he was sleepwalking! Mom i'm so confused cause I don't want this to happen again. I don't know what to do" Ashley was still crying.

"Aww honey (sniff) don't worry about just don't go down ok. Don't get up or anything ok. Just don't ok. Now you go and see if you made cheerleading or not ok. And remeber froget about everything when practice comes ok. Be happy honey he loves you ok nhow go to school and kick ass!" said Brooke crying a little. Lucas was outside the door listening to everything from the window to school. He heard it all. As soon as Peyton took Ash to school Lucas started talking about it.

"Lucas she didn't do anything though. You better not bring this up when she gets home ok"

"Brooke I am just concerned about my only child"

"Ok now you know can you take me to the doctor's already!"

"Moodswing"

"Lucas that was not a moodswing I'm just mad that you won't take me!!! Come on!"

"Ok ok Lets go" They went to the doctor's. They came back depressed. Brooke ran out the car crying.

"Brooke! Wait!"

"Dude what's up?" asked Nathan coming out of his house holding Erica's hand.

"Man the baby isn't real. We just came back from the doctor's"

"Dude maybe Erica can cheer her up"

"Nate, she wants another Erica. but the doc said she isn't able to have anymore kids"

"Damn"

"I know"

"Daddy can I go see aunt Book?"

"Yeah go ahead daddy is going to try to play basketball ok"

"Ok" Erica ran into the house. Brooke was calling Haley's cell.

"Hello Haley?"

"Brooke?"

"I need you right now so please come!" said Brooke in a crying voice.

"Why what happened?"

"I'll tell you once you come to my house."

"I can't I have a class to teach"

"Get a sub!"

"Ok ok. I'll be there. Bye"

"Aunt Book why are you crying?" asked Erica with her big blue eyes.

"There is no baby coming"

"What?" said Erica with a sad face.

"Yeah ya heard me Erica no baby" said Brooke walking into her room.

"Yay I can still be the baby" said Erica

"Erica, you don't understand I can't have anymore kids. That means I only have one child and I am so thankful that I atleast have a girl but then again Luc always wanted a boy" Brooke was so confused. She had no idea how to feel. So she just took Erica downstairs to play.

"Aunt Book why you don't want to pay no more?" asked Erica with her big sad blue eyes. Then walked in Haley and Derrick.

"Thank god!" said Brooke running to Haley to hug her.

"Wait Brooke is there a reason that I came?"

"Yes, my baby is not real. The doctor said i can't have anymore kids" said Brooke walking into the kitchen.

"What? Your not joking are you. Gosh I feel so bad right now."

"Want some icecream?" asked Brooke

"Yeah its time for some"

"I want some!" said Erica and Derrick.

"Here ya'll go now go play" said Brooke

"Brooke, I'm so sorry did you tell Peyton yet?"

"No, she didn't pick up"

"Oh. Well atleast you have one child"

"Haley what if I have to adopt?"

"You don't have to do anything. Just thank god you have one child that has your blood"

"Haley I already did that. But I just want Lucas to be happy thats why I thought getting pregnant would get us a son. Now there are no chances"

"Brooke I don't know what to say"

"Its alright, I mean Lucas he has always wanted a boy Haley but I don't know how to make him happy"

"Its ok Brooke. I'm already happy" said Lucas walking in. Brooke ran to hug him. She was crying so much she made his shirt wet.

"Honey I'm so sorry"

"For what Brooke? You didn;t do anything wrong" Brooke just kept crying.

"Do you want me to go now Brooke?" asked Haley getting up.

"No you stay right there. I'm going to take you shopping"

"Hey it always cheers you up" Brooke went to get a tissue to wipe her eyes. She re-did her make up. She got ready to go shop. Haley changed out of her teaching clothes and into her shopping clothes. Brooke was wearing a hot-pink tank that looked like a dress but you can wear jeans with it. Haley was wearing a white shirt that says Bug Off with some blue jeans. They took Erica along with them so they can buy clothes for her too. Derrick stayed home and played basketball with his dad and uncle. Ashley made the cheerleading team. Dean made the basketball team. They had a game in two weeks against they Dolphins. Ashley learned all of her cheers and kept them in her mind. Ashley is still dating Dean. Ali also made the team. Her boyfriend made it also. The game was coming at them like a race car. They were so happy and proud and were sure to win the game. When the game came they won. Ash and Dean kissed just how they kissed when they said those three words. As for Peyton and her date they didn't go so well so she tried going out with Felix. Turned out they were perfect for each other. They got married 2 years later. They had 2 kids. Peyton moved out to live with Felix. He is a pro-golf player. Peyton is an artist. She draws for magazines and sometimes cartoons. The Tree Hill friends and family lived so happy together in there neighborhood.

"Eww a condom!" said Peyton's son Bryan.

"Hey!" said Felix

A/N: Hey guys hoped you loved the story. Sorry I had to end it so fast. The next story I write will be the best one ever. So be sure to read it! Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Thanks! BYE BABE!

Brooke101


End file.
